


Never So Happy for a Downpour

by slamncram (GettheSalt)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Meet-Cute, Sharing a Cab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 23:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/slamncram
Summary: Of course the heavens opened up just when Jemma finished work. At least they had the decency to send her a tall blonde with an umbrella.





	

It was never nice to be out in the pouring rain. It was worse to be out in the pouring rain, trying, and failing, to catch a cab. Jemma groaned with frustration, backing up quickly on the curb to avoid being sloshed with water. Again. She’d been failing at catching a cab for the last seven minutes. Either they just weren’t seeing her - which, with the heavens opened up like they were, didn’t exactly surprise her - or they already had passengers, and so her patronage wasn’t necessary. Either way, it wasn’t helping to lighten her mood.

It had been a long day at the lab. Some of the other scientists had gotten bogged down in their work, and she’d been called in to assist them, despite the fact that her own project had needed significant attention. By the time she had helped them get things under control, and returned to her work, it was after lunch. A lunch that she had skipped, working on until the project head had come by and told her it was time to pack up and go home.

Hungry, tired and frustrated, Jemma had trudged to the elevator, and taken the cramped ride down to the lobby, only to walk out into a deluge. Perhaps that was overdoing it, but it was the definition that most fit her mood. Now, she was struggling to find a cab.

It had been a long day.

“Hey!”

Looking up, Jemma pushed back her rain soaked hair - the forecast hadn’t called for rain, so of course she hadn’t dressed accordingly - searching for the source of the voice. She didn’t know if it was meant for her, it was only an immediate reaction to hearing the greeting that had made her look up. She half-expected not to find anyone looking her way.

Instead, she found a tall blonde woman in a black and white overcoat, the collar turned up, smiling at her as she walked her way. 

“Hello?”

“Hi,” the stranger said, not stopping until she was well into Jemma’s personal space. She leaned forward, presumably to be heard over the rain and traffic. “Sorry, we’ve never met. We, uh, we work in the same building.” She gestured over her shoulder, towards the building Jemma had just left. “You’re in the pharmaceuticals lab, right?” Jemma nodded. The building was divided up into different labs, with so many employees that they rarely interacted. It didn’t surprise her that she’d never seen this blonde woman before. “Right. Well, I’m Bobbi.”

Jemma looked at the hand being held out to her, and without thinking, went to wipe her wet hand on her equally wet jacket. Bobbi laughed when she made a small noise of distress, and then took Bobbi’s hand, shaking it firmly. Or, as firmly as her rain soaked hand would allow. “Jemma. Simmons, Jemma Simmons.” She offered.

“Well, Jemma Simmons.” Bobbi said, grinning down at her. “I noticed you were getting a  _little_ wet out here. Thought you might like the chance to duck under an umbrella.” She held hers up, and over Jemma’s head. The rain immediately started to dapple the opposite shoulder of her overcoat, darkening the fabric.

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly!” Jemma protested. As nice as it was to be sheltered from the downpour, she couldn’t let Bobbi get soaked instead.

“No, please.” Bobbi insisted, holding the umbrella out. “This offer is… kind of twofold, and I’m going to need you to hold this for a second for the other part.”

Jemma couldn’t help but be a little intrigued. Bobbi, very clearly, was a scientist of some sort, if she worked in the labs. She was also something like a twenty on a scale that ran from one to ten. Jemma, admittedly, had a weakness for cute smiles and blonde curls, both of which Bobbi had (curls, waves, it was close enough). She also had a serious weakness for women who were taller than her. Bobbi was, without meaning to, hitting all of her buttons. Smart, gorgeous, and kind.

And she’d only known her for a few minutes.

Taking the umbrella, Jemma said, “You better hurry and get back under here. You’re going to get soaked.”

Bobbi smiled at her, and then stepped to the edge of the curb. Her taller frame and longer arms made her a much more obvious form, and in just a few seconds, a yellow cab was pulling up to the curb, in front of her. Bobbi turned with a triumphant smirk on her face, beckoning Jemma over.

“Close that up. Come on, we can share this cab.”

“You’re sure?” Jemma asked, even as she followed Bobbi’s orders. The umbrella was closed up, and she slide into the backseat of the cab while Bobbi held the door open. The other woman joined her a second later, closing the door before she leaned forward to speak to the driver.

“McMullan’s, please.”

Jemma blinked, and frowned, looking over at her cabmate. “Thank you for getting us this cab.” She was a little suspicious. The restaurant, McMullan’s, was a fair drive from her apartment building. It was, in fact, in the opposite direction, when leaving the lab. As nice as Bobbi had seemed, was she attempting to saddle Jemma with a hefty cab fare? “But, if you have somewhere to be, I can always wait for another one.”

Bobbi grinned again, glancing up at their driver as he pulled away from the curb, and into traffic. “Actually, Jemma. I was hoping you’d join me for dinner?”

Jemma blinked again. “Oh… Well, I’d… Umm, dinner?”

Bobbi’s grin didn’t waver. “I have a thing for cute Brits. One of your lab partners might have mentioned to me that  _you_ have a thing for tall blondes.”

Jemma could feel the colour rising in her cheeks. Trust Fitz to have set her up. Part of her wanted to give him hell for it, the first chance she got.

The other half was quietly  _very_ thankful that her lab partner - and best friend - knew exactly what her type was. 

“I skipped lunch.” Jemma explained. “So I would  _love_ dinner.”


End file.
